


Concours du nombre de morts

by Ignis123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... - Freeform, Character Death, Crack, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, Eventual Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Humor, I should stop, I'm Crazy, M/M, Necromancy, Or not, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The World Is Crazy, Undead, Weapons, What Have I Done, bet, but i dont want, i love my tags :)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis123/pseuds/Ignis123
Summary: Lors d'une attaque de mangemorts sur notre trio d'or, des morts-vivants débarquent sur le lieu de la bataille.Une compétition commence, qui payera le repas ?Je m'excuse si vous trouvez des fautes.----------------------L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Concours du nombre de morts

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fic, j'ai eu l'idée pendant la nuit, donc ne m'en voulez pas pour la folie.  
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires, le style d'écriture pourrais changer si j'écris de nouvelles fic.

Ils avaient réussi à attirer Potter et ses deux amis dans un piège parfaitement élaboré et le cercle restreint était maintenant sur le point de s'engager dans une bataille contre le trio d'or de la Lumière. Les trois enfants n'avaient prévenu personne et étaient donc seuls contres des mangemorts entraînés, ce qui rendait leurs chances de s’enfuir encore plus faibles. Tout se passait comme prévu, leur seigneur s'était approché pour faire le speech habituel du grand méchant maléfique et les trois enfants lui tenait tête, rien de bien bizarre jusqu'ici. 

D’un coup des bruits d'apparitions simultanées se sont fait entendre. A partir de là les choses ont commencé à être un bordel sans nom. Tout d'abord les apparitions n'étaient pas des Aurors comme les mangemorts l'ont d'abord pensé, ni même des humains à proprement parler d’ailleurs. C'était, des choses ressemblant à des humains mais sans en être, en tout cas ces choses n'étaient pas amicales. Elles se jetèrent sur le premier être vivant présent qui se trouvait être ce traitre, rat pathétique, et le déchiquetèrent.   
« Et bah merde » jura Alecto Carrow.

« Qui a eu l'idée d’effectuer un rituel de nécromancie sans savoir ce qu'il faisait ?! », a continué Potter. Comment l'enfant savait que ces choses était le résultat d'un rituel de nécromancie raté, aucune idée. Cependant c'était une information assez utile car les choses étaient donc plutôt simples à tuer. Le seul problème allait être le nombre. Il y avait près de deux cents de ces choses. Tout le monde se rassembla au centre, même les trois enfants, il n'y avait plus de camps de la Lumière et des Ténèbres pour l'instant, alors que les morts-vivants les encerclaient.

Ces choses ne devraient pas poser trop de problèmes. Alors que tout le monde était sur le point de se lancer dans la bataille, quelqu'un décida d'en faire une compétition.  
« Celui qui en élimine le moins paye le resto, a-t-il dit, ceux qui veulent participer mettent un compteur automatique pour comptabiliser les points. » Tous les mangemorts participèrent sans surprise. Ce genre de chose était plutôt courante dans le cercle restreint. Cependant, ce qui fut une surprise fut l'enfant Potter ainsi que ses deux amis.

« C’est bon si on participe aussi ? », a-t-il demandé.

Tous les mangemorts présents ainsi que Voldemort se demandèrent si les gamins étaient même capables de faire du mal à une mouche. Même si les choses en question n'étaient plus vivantes, ils doutaient que les mômes soient suffisamment courageux, inconscients, puissants et sans morale.  
« Bien sûr », répondit le seigneur des ténèbres, après tout on ne refusait pas un repas gratuit.  
« Dans ce cas commençons ! », lança la gamine Granger.  
Tous les mangemorts commencèrent à lancer leurs malédictions les plus meurtrières. L'Avada puisant trop dans les réserves magiques, il fallait être créatif avec ses sorts.   
Le trio ne bougea pas, sans doute paralysé par la peur. Ils avaient demandé à participer juste pour se la ramener se disaient-ils tous.   
Soudain la fille rangea sa baguette, chose un peu bizarre en plein combat. Etait-elle folle ? C'était du suicide, et les deux autres ne lui disaient rien !

Une fois sa baguette rangée, elle sortit des objets étranges, ce que les sangs purs apprendraient comme étant des pistolets et fusils plus tard.  
Les garçons Potter et Weasley sortirent tous les deux un objet rond tous aussi bizarre que ceux que la fille tenait dans ces mains. Les enfants pas si enfantins que ça leurs expliqueraient plus tard que ces armes étaient des « grenades ».   
La seule question que les mangemorts avaient en tête concernait la santé mentale des gosses. Etaient ils fous ? Rogue et Voldemort, qui avaient connaissance des armes moldues que tenaient le trio, paraissaient plus pâles que d'habitude si c'était même possible. Le seigneur sombre intervint avec, à la plus grande surprise de tous, une voix quelque peu tremblante : « Dites-moi que vous n'allez pas utiliser ça » 

« Bien sûr que si » répondit Potter alors qu'il arborait un sourire presque aussi fou que celui de Bellatrix. Et l'enfer se déchaîna. Les deux garçons tirèrent sur une de ces choses, avant de lancer les boules moldues au milieu des morts-vivants, qui explosèrent. Littéralement. Personne ne comprit, pendant ce temps, la fille s’avançait avec les armes moldues dans ses mains, pointées sur les monstres en face d'elle.   
A ce moment, plus d'un se demanda si elle était cinglée. Elle se contenta de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme si elle se régalait de la suite, et commença à leur tirer dessus. Les monstres tombèrent les uns après les autres.   
Les mangemorts se réveillèrent à ce moment et commencèrent à se battre sérieusement, réalisant que ce n’étaient peut-être pas les enfants qui allaient payer la facture. Une fois leurs grenades utilisées, les garçons utilisèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent des sorts auxquels personne ici ne se serait attendu du trio d'or de Dumbledore.   
Levicorpus, Rictusempra, Sectumsempra, Expulso… Mais tous semblaient amplifiés, plus… Violents, sanglants, douloureux.  
Bientôt, lorsque tous les monstres furent neutralisés, tout le monde se rassembla, attendant les résultats. 

« Alors ? » demanda le garçon Weasley avec impatience.

______________

Et c’est comme ça que le noble Lord Malfoy s’était retrouvé à payer le repas pour tout un groupe de fous dans un des restaurant les plus cher de Londres moldu. Les enfants avaient remporté la logique en leur expliquant qu’ils seraient moins reconnus du coté moldu que du côté sorcier malgré les sorts d’apparence, après tout le glamour ne cache pas la folie. 

« Je t’avait dit qu’ils n’étaient pas ce qu’il paraissait », lui dit son fils qui s’était joint au repas « Je t’avait dit qu’ils étaient aussi fous et sadiques que le plus fou des mangemorts présent », continua-t-il d’un ton empli de colère et de reproche, teinté d’agressivité. Un vrai Malfoy quoi. « Tu aurais dû m’écouter pour une fois », a-t-il fini en prenant une fourchette du plat devant lui.  
Le moins qu’on puisse dire était que ces enfants avaient du goût en matière de gastronomie. Le prix était peut-être fou mais la nourriture servie le valait.  
Ayant fini son sermon, son fils se détourna pour entamer une discussion avec Weasley qui était… apparemment… son ‘petit ami’ (il étouffa un haut-le-cœur) depuis leur 5eme année.   
Il détourna la tête niant l’existence de celui-ci de toute son âme, pour tomber sur Bella et Granger en pleine conversation. Bella tenait le pistolet et Granger avait l’air de lui expliquer son fonctionnement, il avait vraiment peur de ce que les deux pouvaient échanger. Une folle sadique était pourtant suffisante, mais noooonn, Potter devait ramener la sienne. Il était sur le point de détourner la tête une nouvelle fois quand il entendit une détonation. Bella pointait l’arme sur Dolohov en face d’elle, qui avait l’air de se demander s’il lui restait longtemps à vivre. Sur la joue de l’homme se trouvait une éraflure et derrière lui un trou dans le mur. Lucius avait vraiment pitié de lui mais il se sacrifiait pour le bien commun, empêchant les deux tarées de faire des dégâts humains plus graves. Toute la table qui s’était arrêtée pour voir d’où venait le bruit retourna à sa discussion. 

Lucius continuant son observation tomba sur la plus grande surprise de la nuit, enfin ça dépendait du point de vue. Le jeune Potter était en pleine discussion. Ou plutôt avait l’air de se moquer de leur seigneur, comme en témoignaient les ‘Voldy’ répétitifs que le gamin prenait un malin plaisir à prononcer, pendant que… Voldy le fixait avec un regard qui aurait fait se recroqueviller plus d’un, mais qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir un quelconque effet sur le mioche. Leur seigneur finit par craquer et lança un sort piquant sur l’enfant qui sursauta en criant. Le seigneur des ténèbres ricana pendant que Potter marmonnait des insultes tout en frottant l’endroit où le sortilège l’avait touché. Cette scène se complétait avec Severus qui les observaient avec un intérêt morbide et quelque peu effrayant. Un peu comme s’il étudiait une nouvelle potion qui aurais dû être impossible au premier abord.  
Même si Lucius, renommé Lucy par la bande ivre présente, était extrêmement mécontent de devoir payer, en fin de compte ce n’était pas si mal car il était sûr que cette nouvelle alliance serait la chute de Dumbledore. 

Il avait raison car quelques années plus tard, le monde retrouva une certaine paix alors que le vieux fou reposait 6 pieds sous terre. 

Il soupira et regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : le mariage de son fils avec le Weasley. Quand ils demandèrent si quelqu’un s’opposait à la liaison, il fut bien tenté de se manifester. Mais les regards de sa femme et son fils, mais aussi des amis de Weasley lui firent comprendre que ce n’était une option s’il voulait garder sa vie. Et c’est ainsi que le premier mariage Weasley-Malfoy eu lieu depuis la fameuse guerre froide qui existait entre les deux familles.

Potter quant à lui s’était rapproché de « Voldy » et ce dernier avait appris qu’il était un horcruxe. Désormais le gamin bénéficiait d’une protection totale, le seigneur sombre le considérant comme son bien le plus précieux. Il avait pu reprendre son apparence de jeune adulte dans la vingtaine, et même s’il refusait toute relation amoureuse, Potter flirtait tout le temps avec lui, risquant la mort chaque fois, y échappant grâce à sa condition d’horcruxe (et ses yeux de chiots même si leur seigneur ne l’avouerait jamais).

Hermione continuait à semer le chaos avec Bellatrix, et l’avait initié aux armes moldues. Ce qui lui donnait, hélas, beaucoup plus de possibilité pour les réduire tous en cendres ( tout le monde savait qu’elles seraient la cause de la destruction de l’humanité).

Finalement, ce concours était une excellente idée. Lucius ne se rappelait pas s’il s’était déjà amusé à ce point, bien qu’il aurait préféré se faire manger par Nagini plutôt que de l’avouer, ou de le montrer.

FIN


End file.
